The mission of this ACISR is to advance therapeutics for schizophrenia in order to reduce suffering and improve quality of life of persons afflicted with this group of diseases. We plan to advance therapeutic knowledge, and the application of this knowledge, by establishing core infrastructure functions that support a series of investigators in integrated research and dissemination activities. The research will advance knowledge on efficacy and effectiveness through clinical trials; effectiveness and the study of clinical practice through access to data from source categories (i.e., ACISR clinical trials; ACISR associated state-wide databases; industry data sets); and services research through integration with our Department's Center for Mental Health Services Research (CMHS) and the Mental Illness Research, Education, and Clinical Center (MIRECC). Dissemination of knowledge will be conducted in conjunction with the Schizophrenia Patient Outcomes Research Team (PORT) and the Research on Dissemination Core of the NIMH Center for Research on Services for Severe Mental Illness (SMI Center) and with Maryland's Mental Hygiene Administrations Services Training Center/Evidence-based Practices Center. The ACISR will support this work by: 1) developing and maintaining access to a variety of clinical sites for the conduct of clinical trials; 2) developing and maintaining databases reflecting general practice in Maryland with the ability to cross-reference findings across categorically discrete datasets; 3) fostering multi-disciplinary research in order to translate basic and clinical neuroscience knowledge into therapeutic research; 4) fostering multi-disciplinary research and planning in order to disseminate effectively therapeutic knowledge; 5) developing new technologies, methods, and designs for clinical studies; 6) assuring assessment, data management, statistical, and subject recruitment support for investigators; 7) developing innovative ethics methods; and 8) providing training for post-graduate trainees in clinical research.